pigversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWSNG
WWSNG, which stands for The World Where the Sky is Never Gray, aka. The New World is an alternate reality discovered by John Johnson and Peter Peterson in 1968. History Events leading to discovery While working for the government of USA in the 1960's, physician John Johnson invented a way of broadening the distance of the molecular particles that separate different dimensions. While achieving amazing results in nano scale, he feared that this anomaly might be a tiny black hole. Johnson never informed his superiors about the results of his research, fearing that the government would apply black holes into military usage. In 1965 Johnson contacted a Nobel-winning Swedish scientist by the name of Peter Peterson, the most advanced physicist of their time. Peterson was able to prove that the anomaly was in fact not a black hole. In hopes of winning another Nobel prize, Peterson wished to help Johnson with recreating the anomaly in macro size, and travel into another dimension. The two physicists set up a secret laboratory in a backroom of the University of Arbytaly, Florida, and masqueraded it as a coffee room. After three years of work, they managed to build a frame meant to broaden the anomaly into a size fit for a human to walk through in 1968. After three failed attempts to open the anomaly, they resorted to using nuclear power as a source. It was only then that Peterson noticed that they had never plugged the framework into any electric network. After plugging in the framework, a portal appeared into WWSNG. Early stages of WWSNG The dimension was nearly blank at first, only a small mass of land floating in nothingness. Johnson and Peterson soon discovered that they were able to create and reform the dimension to their will. They spent days inside the dimension, learning how to create new land, water, trees, fire, and even new substances completely different from anything previously known to man. At this point, WWSNG was simply called The New World. Johnson deduced that the project required more expertise. After emerging back from the New World, Johnson and Peterson began secretly recruiting top scientists in their respective fields. The first people hired were Mark Markuson, a biologist from Hawaii, Jeffery Jefferyson, a geologist from Austria, David Davidson, a psychologist from Australia, and Smith Smithson, an anthropologist from Germany. Markuson was appointed to design different plants, animals and intelligent races for the New World. Smithson was appointed to catalogue the governance system and other important aspects of the intelligent species. Jeffreyson was appointed to creating mountains, crevasses and different types of stone, sand and ores. Davidson was in charge of keeping up the morale and sanity of the rest of the group. After the acquisition of this team, it was discovered that each new person entering the New World would gain significantly less abilities to modify it. Johnson, who was the first to enter, was nearly omnipotent, while Smithson was already down to the level of a Demigod. At this point the group was still working in the same university backroom, and their cover was beginning to break. Johnson decided that the only sensible thing to do was to hire a magician to design a laboratory for more covert operations. They found Jack Jackson, a show magician from Las Vegas, Nevada. He proposed moving the laboratory to a warehouse in the industrial area of Fentown, New Mexico. The project was moved. The building called for near-indestructible materials, which were eventually developed and manufactured by Johnson in the New World. The outer walls of the building were made out of Duranium, the first known use of the material on Earth. Before the scientists were able to manufacture food in the New World, Jackson organized a remote-controlled food delivery truck to visit the warehouse on daily basis. Key animals In 1969, the other team members approached Markuson on the subject of animals in the New World. In contrast with the highly purpose-oriented species Markuson had designed, the other team members wished to each have one animal designed entirely by themselves. Markuson agreed, and from there on, each new member joining the team was granted free design over an animal of their own. Later, these would be labeled as Key animals. Corruption At this point, a certain type of terrain inside the New World started to pose problems. These areas could be easily modified by all humans, even those who had originally entered later on. Markuson observed that even some animals were capable of modifying it. The area was dubbed Corruption due to its chaotic and unnatural qualities. Markuson worried that the fragile ecosystem of the New World might be compromised. Many scientists also spent too much time playing in it instead of doing actual work. In November of 1969, Johnson isolated all corrupted areas of the New World with a magical brick wall. Jackson, who had not had a proper job for months, was still allowed in to pass the time. More scientists hired The second wave of people hired for the New World between 1969 and 1972 were Zachary Zacharyson, a meteorologist from Great Britain, Frank Frankson, a landscaper from Brazil, Carl Carlson, a linguist from The Netherlands, Irwin Irwinson, an astronomer from Norway, and Eric Ericson, a marine biologist from Denmark. After Ericson, it was decided that the team was complete for now. Johnson ordered that before the end of the Cold War, no new scientists would be allowed in, and nobody would be allowed to leave the warehouse. Many scientists opted to fake their own deaths to focus on the New World project. For when the project could be revealed to the public, Johnson built a system inside the New World that would allow him to expand the effect of the portal worldwide, allowing anyone to travel into the New World. This would only work temporarily, but it would make for great advertisement. Peterson believed that the full implications of the system were not properly addressed, and advised Johnson to be very cautious in using it. Peterson never outright stated it, but he hinted that the system might even kill all humans inside the New World if used. Possibility of a traitor The warehouse remained in total isolation for the following two decades. Nobody had remembered to order a newspaper before the shut-in, and their only, distant connection to the outside world remained the daily food delivery. Some time after the shut-in, Zacharyson found out that one of the scientists is a traitor who wishes to eliminate all other people working on the project. He began an intensive research into the activities of his colleagues. Whenever he was able to prove the innocence of a scientist, he convinced them to "disappear" into the New World to join into a resistance movement. In the following two decades, Zacharyson was able to rule out Frankson and Irwinson in 1974, Ericson in 1978, Smithson in 1980, Jefferyson in 1983, Carlson in 1987, and Jackson in 1991. All scientists camped out in an extremely secure house that Frankson and Jeffreyson built. It was designed to withstand an attack from anyone except Peterson or Johnson. The remaining scientists believed that people were disappearing into the New World by some mysterious force. At first it was thought that this only happened to low-level scientists, but after Jeffreyson joined the resistance in 1980, the rest of the group began using tracking chips. When the disappearances still continued, the team decided to minimize their stays in the New World. After this, most work relating to the project was made inside the warehouse. Appearance of Anderson In 1997, a burglar was able to meticulously pick the lock of the outside door of the warehouse. This burglar was Anders Anderson, an IT-technician born in USSR who escaped into Canada in the 1980's, and fell on hard times after the recession in the 90's. Anderson was forcibly recruited for the project in order to maintain secrecy. He promised to use his It-expertise to build computers for the project. After Anderson informed Johnson on the end of Cold War, the revelation of New World to the general public was one step closer. Peterson insisted that all disappeared scientists had to be found before the reveal could be made, and the reveal was postponed. Anderson was given guidance and training in the New World, but otherwise the scientists remained mainly outside of the New World. Zacharyson did not trust Anderson to begin with, and proposed that the reveal system be locked in a high-security vault in a secret location inside the New World, that only Johnson and Zacharyson would know the location of. Johnson and Zacharyson designed the vault so that each of the scientist's key animals had to be taken to the site in order to open it. This way, there was no way for a single person to open it. Appearance of Justin Cage In 2003, another criminal named Justin Cage managed to exploit the food delivery system to enter the warehouse. He was also recruited, but lacking any scientific knowledge or proper education, was instead sent on a mission to find the missing scientists. Notable incarnations relating to WWSNG Nameless Janitor-scenario The Nameless Janitor-scenario, as dubbed by Johnson, is a rare type of incarnation where Johnson and Peterson were too cowardly to enter The New World themselves, and instead coaxed an unwitting janitor of the University of Arbytaly to go in first. This resulted in several things: The janitor in question became the most powerful being in WWSNG. He did not realize this, and instead re-entered the portal to report back to Johnson and Peterson that the experiment was a success. Only later, upon realizing that each consecutive person to enter WWSNG would gain less power, did it occur to anybody that the Nameless Janitor was of significance. As the project was already in complete secrecy, it was too late to go and look for the Janitor. In most incarnations, the Nameless Janitor died before ever knowing about The The World. On a few rare occasions he is still alive in 2003 when the project is publicized, and Johnson manages to track him down and re-elect him as the supreme ruler of The New World. Neither Johnson nor Peterson were omniscient or omnipotent while inside of WWSNG. In some rather unfortunate incarnations, Johnson made the mistake of creating a malicious Tris of Arawen, who then proceeded to kill all scientists and conquer the entirety of The New World. All flawed incarnations of Tris are also the direct result of the Nameless Janitor-scenario. Trivia * The term "The World where the sky in never gray" was first coined by Justin Cage, but the actual climate conditions that allowed perpetually blue and black skies were developed by Zacharyson. * After Markuson invented the Pizza tree, the daily food delivery was instead given up for grabs inside the New World. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions